


FuckCityBitch's DBH/HankCon Art Masterpost

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Connor solo, Digital Art, Fanart, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, archiving to avoid the tumblr purge, dick sucking, he's an android, what do i even tag in this like....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: My Fanart for Detroit: Become Human, uploading to avoid the purge on tumblr.





	1. Thirsty Android [NSFW]




	2. Take It (Trans!Connor Version) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for trans!male characters. I did two versions because, personally I'm more of a fan of Trans!Connor, but I figured the fandom would appreciate Cis!Connor more, so I did both.
> 
> he just be out there taking Hank's beercan cock


	3. Take It (Cis!Connor Version) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cis version of Connor taking Hank's BeerCan Dick


	4. Connor, solo for IFeelChinfinite on Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor, fingering his #8456w component slot, jacking himself off


End file.
